the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Oswald
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Oswald is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Nick Jr. crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot The series is set in Big City, a colorful world populated by a cast of anthropomorphic animals, mythological creatures, and humanoid beings. Each episode follows the daily experiences of our heroes and a anthropomorphic blue octopus named Oswald (voiced by Fred Savage), accompanied by his beloved pet hot dog Weenie, and their life in the cheerful and whimsically-designed community of Big City. Commonly, the program concentrates on Oswald's experiences with friends, acquaintances, and neighbors—including Henry, a talking penguin and Daisy, an anthropomorphic flower, among others—and his patient methods of coping with or tolerating different situations and dilemmas, along with his thoroughly optimistic outlook on life. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Cuddles, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Maya Santos, Miguel Santos, the Ghoul School girls (Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis), Matches, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, the Honnouji Academy Elite Four (Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Houka Inumuta), Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this series. *''Thomas & Friends'', Bob the Builder, and Oswald were all made by Hit Entertainment. *''Little Bear'', Franklin, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Bob the Builder, and Oswald are all Nick Jr. shows. *In a running gag, both Henry the Penguin and Henry the Big Green Engine will often get confused of who is talking to whom, (since they both have the same name). Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Nick Jr. crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Non-Disney crossovers